Male bonding
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Sasuke realises his feelings for Naruto...


**1. Sasuke being emo**

Sasuke didn't show emotion.

Uchiha's, as a whole, didn't show emotions. It wasn't the done thing. He kept things locked inside…confined his feelings…they built up inside of him; clawing to be released; exposed, unrestrained…

But sometimes, Sasuke did just want to stop holding everything inside. He wanted to yell, scream, cry…

And of course it didn't help when Naruto glared at him and loudly announced, '_Sasuke's emmmoooooooo…!'_

**2. Finding Naruto's diary**

_Today sucked…_

Of course today sucked, Sasuke thought to himself as he glared at Naruto's diary. They had screwed up their mission with all their arguing; and Kakashi had got annoyed at them. Then Sasuke frowned. The date he was reading wasn't today. It was 6 months ago.

Flicking through, he saw everyday started with the same 2 words. Like Dear Diary, only if those were the 2 words beginning each entry Sasuke didn't think he'd be feeling a slight tight feeling in his chest…

_Today sucked, Sakura called me names when I gave her those flowers I picked out 'specially…_

_Today sucked, I ran out of milk and when I went to get more the shopkeeper saw me coming and closed up…_

_Today sucked, I couldn't master that move as quick as Sasuke so Kakashi stopped trying to teach me…_

_Today sucked, Sasuke didn't even speak to me. Not once. Didn't even look my way. Not even a glance…_

The entries continued in this manor, and Sasuke noted each entry relayed his interactions with Naruto that day. Sakura and Kakashi were in there too, but Sasuke was in there more…or at least, he thought he was.

Was he just clinging onto blind hope?

He froze.

Hope of what? What was he hoping for? His thoughts were hastily interrupted with a bang and Sasuke jerked up from where he was sitting when he realised Naruto was home.

And he had to get home.

He had some thinking to do.

**3. Swimming pool **

Sasuke sat at home, head in hands; altogether incredibly depressed; well, even more depressed then usual.

Today, he had officially found Naruto…attractive. He had always felt a slight twinge near him, but he's always presumed it was annoyance, or disgust, and not because he wanted to jump him and make him moan-and-do-god-knows-what-else.

They had been swimming. Just swimming. They had sparred, then they went swimming.

Sasuke really _really_ wished they hadn't gone swimming; that way he could stay in his little warped denial just a little bit longer.

But no, when Naruto rose out of the water, Sasuke had though, 'he's sexy', then got a flurry of mental images.

Naruto yelled after him as he ran home.

Where he was now. Trying to come to terms with the fact he had described Naruto as…sexy…

God, he was _sooo_ screwed.

**4. One where they bake**

Sasuke had accepted he found Naruto attractive. Fine. He could handle that. Just teenage hormones. They would go away soon.

He hoped…

'Ne, Sasuke!'

'What?' Sasuke asked, turning to glare at Naruto, only to freeze when he saw him.

Naruto had flour on his hair, some spocks of it on his face, and his hands were covered in dough.

'Sasuke! It won't mix right!'

'….cute…'

'Eh! What'd you say Sasuke! AH! COME BACK!'

As Sasuke ran, he conceded that fine, he found the dobe sexy, and FINE, YES, he also found him cute.

That didn't mean anything though!

**5. Classroom of love**

'No, no, no, that's lust, love is something completely different!'

Sasuke groaned. How had he got stuck teaching 10 year olds about love with Naruto? And when did the blonde become such an expert on the subject…

**6. Lee's dance lessons**

For Sasuke, dance lessons with Lee were one big '_What the hell?_'.

Especially since he was paired with Chouji, who seemed to have 2 left feet.

And especially since Naruto was paired with Neji, who had a strange gleam in his eye that Sasuke didn't like.

No.

Sasuke did not like their ninja-dance lessons with Lee.

**7. Easter bunnies.**

Easter sucked. Because with Easter, came chocolate. Namely, chocolate from hopeful fangirls whose trail of thought must have been 'okay, so he threw away the chocolate I gave him on Valentines day, but maybe at Easter…!'

No. Definitely not. Easter, sucked.

Sasuke had to harness his _super-ninja-skillz _to successfully avoid the girls stalking him, and even with his _super-ninja-skillz_ he had been unsuccessful at avoiding all of them. Which now meant he had the task of disposing all of the chocolate, and love-filled proclamations of love.

'Hey, Sasuke!'

Sasuke's head whipped around at the sound of Naruto's voice, and he froze at the sight of the blond boy grinning.

'Every damn year, you get more chocolate than everyone else, and you throw it all away! It's such a waste! Just eat _some_, would ya? It's painful just watching! Here, have this.' Naruto threw a wrapped object at Sasuke. 'Happy-frikkin-Easter.'

Sasuke starred down at Naruto's chocolate, and when he glanced up the blonde boy was gone. Well…maybe he'd try a bit…maybe he'd actually like it for once…

'Peh!'

No, still icky.

**8. One where they sing. **

It was rather painful watching Naruto's extremely heart-felt rendition of 'Can you feel the love tonight?', but Sasuke found, as he watched Naruto shake around on stage; he really didn't give a damn.

**9. Only gay Eskimo song**

Sasuke really hated this song. Never mind the fact that Naruto was changing the lyrics to 'I'm the only gay ninnnnja, in my village!'

Because Naruto didn't mean it. Because Naruto was _veeery_ drunk.

But…Naruto was leaning on Sasuke. And breathing on Sasuke, and touching Sasuke…

Meh, Sasuke could tolerate the song.

**10. Male bonding **

Sasuke found that Naruto with a bruised ego, was a very annoying Naruto.

'I am, A MAN!'

'I know.'

'ALL MAN! NOTHING ELSE!'

'I KNOW.'

Seriously…Sakura calls him a woman once…

'Yep…nothing but man here…'

'_I KNOW_.' Oh yes, Sasuke noticed long ago…

**11. Pirates**

'Alright, you, OFF MY BOAT!'

'Tch…who died and made you captain?'

Naruto huffed and Sasuke glared. He didn't want to travel to their next mission in this so-small-it-should-be-called-a-dingy-boat-type-thing. Yet…here he was…

'I'll make you walk the plank, matey!'

Sasuke glared some more.

'I'm planning a mutiny. I'm captain now.'

'Wah-?'

'You, off my boat.'

Sasuke shoved Naruto off _his_ boat, and watched Naruto surface with a feel of satisfaction.

Because…now when Naruto got back on the boat he would be wet…

**12. The phrase - when did you grow wings? Is used**

'Oh Mr.Rat, Oh Mr.Rat, when did you grow wings and become a bat? Oh Mr.Rat, Oh Mr.Ra-ow!'

'Shut up…' Sasuke mumbled, grabbing the end of a tail from one of the vermin surrounding them, and tossing it into a bag. Today's mission: clear the east side of the sewers of rats.

Rats lived in damn sewers…Sasuke was stinky, grumpy, and even more pissed-at-the-world than usual. And Naruto was singing. Again.

'Why are you so damn pissy all the time!'

In a damn sewer…stinky…rats…

'Die.'

'Ohhhh…clever come-back from the pissy emo…' Naruto murmured, glaring at the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke enjoyed his and Naruto's little arguments. They were kinda…fun.

'Tell it to a wall.'

'I'd get more response from a damn wall than you!'

**13. I-pods**

'Sasuke…I'm sorry…'

'What?'

'…I…I…kinda…broke your I-pod…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…I'm sorry! Ah! I'll pay for a new one!'

'…'

'…and…and…I'll treat you to free ramen for a month!'

'…'

'…and I'll…I'll…what else do you want from me!'

'…'

'…AH! STOP TORMENTING ME!'

'…'

'…I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!' –_runs_-

'…'

**14. Naruto buys a camera**

At first, Sasuke thought he was seeing things.

But after 3 days of it happening continuously, Sasuke realised he wasn't imagining the flashes that kept appearing when he least suspected it.

Really, it was annoying. And distracting. And what made it worse, was that Sasuke had no idea what was causing the flashes.

A couple weeks later, Sasuke saw Naruto showing off his new digital camera to Shikamaru.

He tried to ignore the strange feeling in his gut, and the way his heart skipped a beat when realisation dawned on him…

**15. Sasuke's flexibility**

Quads, biceps, triceps…sweating, Sasuke mentally counted off the muscles as he stretched them, leaning over and touching his toes to make sure there was no way he'd pull anything.

Then he felt a prickling at the back of his neck.

He turned around and saw Naruto staring at him, a weird look in his eye.

'_What the…'_

**16. Rinse**

'No, look, get off me! Why are we here anyway? My house has a working shower!'

'Errr, yeah, but mine has a _POWER SHOWER_!'

Sasuke spluttered as he was forcefully shoved into the bath, and then streams of water began _pounding_ onto his mud-covered body. Did he mention it was scalding his skin?

'TURN IT OFF!'

'NO! YOU GOTTA BE CLEAN!'

'IT'S BURNING ME!'

'Ahhh…opps?'

Sheepishly, Naruto turned off his power shower, and Sasuke glared at him from under his soaked bangs. Needless to say, he didn't look too intimidating.

'Heh heh…my bad? But…at least you're clean now…kinda…'

Naruto shuffled uncomfortably as Sasuke tried to kill him with just the intensity of his glare.

'Towel?'

A lot of the time, Sasuke wondered why he even bothered.

'Ow-hey! I was only asking! Jeez…'

**17. The wild, wild west **

'Peuw!' Sasuke spat out the sand that had blown into his mouth, for the 5th time in 2 minutes. He hated the village of Sand. He really did.

'Gaara! HEY!'

Sasuke watched Naruto jump on Gaara.

Yes…he _really_ hated Sand.

**18. Brokeback Mountain**

'_Just remember, you're not _acting_ as a cowboy, _be_ the cowboy. _Feel_, the cowboy. Harness that little inner cowboy inside of you and…'_

Sasuke had blanked out the rest of Kakashi's mission brief, and focused on staying on his horse, that insisted on bucking and galloping off at random moments.

This mission totally sucked.

Not only was his horse _hormonal_, but Sasuke was getting steadily more jealous as he watched Naruto _ride_ his horse.

_Damnit_!

The only riding Naruto should be doing should _definitely_ involve Sasuke…

**19. Forbidden dirty boy sex**

Everyone has their breaking point.

'Maaaan, that was _hard_!' Naruto yelled, as he stretched out, flexing sweat-streamed muscles.

Even Sasuke.

'I hurt _everywhere_…'

Actually, it didn't take much for Sasuke to snap…

'Do you hurt too, Sasuke? Eh…Sasuke? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me weird? Wait, what are you- _AH_!'

As Sasuke leapt on Naruto, he took great satisfaction from finally _shutting the boy up_.

He was surprised by the enthusiastic way Naruto responded to Sasuke's method of silencing the blonde boy…

However, he didn't focus on that for long. He had _much_ more productive things to do…

**20. Scrabble**

'_That_, is not a word.'

'Yes it is!'

'Use it in a sentence.'

'Fine! …umm, errr…, Sasuke likes it when I put my thing in his butthole!'

'…_no_. Take it off the board.'

'No! It sounds right!'

'You're just _wrong_…'

'Eh! Whatever, Sasuke! Just allow me it! I let you have gayboy…'

'Yeah, but only because I let you have cum.'

'But I only put that down 'cos you put down anal!'

'…'

'Ha! I win! Butthole is victorious!'

-_clatter_-

-_smash_-

'AH! SASUKE! NOW YOU'VE RUINED THE GAME! WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET ALL THE PIECES BACK WHERE THEY WERE BEF-MPHF!'

-_moan_-

-_groan_-

'Wait, Sasuke you still ruined the gam-mmmm…_ohhh_…'

A relationship with Naruto, Sasuke discovered, was very…_high-maintenance_. However, he also discovered, it could have its perks.

'Ohhh…_Sasuke_…'

Perks that Sasuke liked _a lot_.

There was one more thing Sasuke found out.

Who knew Scrabble could be so _dirty_.

* * *

I got the 20 ideas from Lucy, who sent them to me when I sent her the 20 ideas that turned into Closet Voyeur Extraordinaire. But that came out in August...this is late...plus, it turned into one mass-drabbles-one-shoty-type-thing. :S oh well:D

R&R!


End file.
